


The Savior Part 4

by OnlyOneWoman



Series: The Savior [4]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Denial of Feelings, John Silver knows too much, Love, M/M, Matelotage, Molly Boys, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 20:01:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6921040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyOneWoman/pseuds/OnlyOneWoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last seven chapters (16-22) of my own story about Billy Bones journey to the Walrus and how his life changed. If you find the timeline or disposition confusing, let me know. This is nothing but my own fantasy about how it will end.</p><p>Part 1: http://archiveofourown.org/works/6882508<br/>Part 2: http://archiveofourown.org/works/6885484<br/>Part 3: http://archiveofourown.org/works/6906526</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Savior Part 4

This is my first fandom ever, and it's also the first time I've ever written something fictional in English outside school, since it's not my native language, so please have patience with the language! This piece of work takes place in this timeline: Billy as a 14 year old, being captured by the Navy - Billy as a 17 year old, found by Captain Flint and his crew - Billy as a 21 year old, being a part of the Walrus crew since four years. The note "Present day B21" means Billy as a 21 year old, "Three years later B24" means Billy as 24 year old, some time after the execution of Charles Vane and the introduction of Long John Silver.

 **CHAPTER 16 (Present day, B21)**  
He was the one asking for it. Please don’t say such things. It had been weeks now, since he’d lay in the arms of his Captain. The morning after he woke up alone without remembering when or why the Captain left, feeling as if something had crushed his body and mind. The hangover from hell and limbs aching as if he’d been to battle, his cock, soft and all sticky from both his and the Captains cum… He had taken a long detour, trying to wash up a bit and clear his head before heading back to the Walrus, feeling as if there were visible signs from the night all over him. Of course there wasn’t. Most of the crew were all bleary-eyed and irritated from hungovers that morning, not in the least willing to set sail again, not taking notice of anyting but their aching heads. And the Captain didn’t even look at him and as they eventually prepared to set sail again, he kept his distance with his usual hard face. Days went to weeks and Billy plunged into the work, trying to bury the memory of the night they’d spent together. The Captains silence made him feel miserable. The only sign of him even noticing his bosun, was when he talked about Billy to DeGroot, Morley or someone else:  
  
”Get Billy up there!”  
  
”Take Billy and start heaving!”  
  
”Where the fuck is Billy? I want him up the rigs now! Now, dammit!”  
  
Billy was skilled in more than the daily work on The Walrus. Hiding his emotions, for one thing. At least he tried to and God knew he had lots and lots of practising. He didn’t only avoid the Captain, but Silver as well. That man had a horrific talent for sniffing out other peoples secrets, but this one should remain hidden from his blue, mischievous eyes and boyish smile. The only time Billy could relax these days, was when he hit the hammock, too tired to think or even feel. One late night as the winds were soft and he stumbled down, exhausted as usual at this hour, Silver beckoned him from the rail, with an eager look in his cunning face. Billy sighed, but approached him.  
  
”What?”  
  
”Fancy a drink?”  
  
Silver pulled out a hidden flask from his shirt. Billy frowned and the curly headed man rolled his eyes.  
  
”What now, Billy? It’s not poison, ya know.”  
  
He took a sip and tossed Billy the rum. Billy drank.  
  
”There you go! Listen up, everybody! Our uptight bosun is human!”  
  
”Go to hell, Silver.”  
  
”Yeah, no, I don’t think so. You could need some company, for sure, but I fancy more pleasant places.”  
  
”And what’s that suppose to mean?”  
  
Silver sighed and took another sip.  
  
”Damn, this is not bad… Oh,right, hell it was. You like it there? ’Cause it certainly doesn’t look as if you’re leaving anytime soon.”  
  
”Yeah, whatever. Fuck you, Silver.”  
  
”Or you could fuck me, as a change. Maybe that would make you less annoying.”  
  
”You can fuck your way from Nassau to Port Royal and back again, being just as much of an asshole no matter what.”  
  
”Well, at least I can do it if I want to.”  
  
Billy froze, just staring at Silver with the pain he’d been hiding suddenly all visible. The teasing look left Silvers face in a second and gave room for sheer compassion.  
  
”Damn… Billy, I’m sorry.”  
  
”Shut the fuck up!”  
  
”Is it that bad, huh?”  
  
He nodded. Silver came closer and he stepped back.  
  
”Just leave me.”  
  
”Alone by the rail at this hour, in your estate? Don’t think so, mate.”  
  
A second later, Silver reached out and embraced him. T’was nothing sexual about it, just comforting arms from a mate, but it released some of the long weeks of tension as Billy wet his comrades shoulder.  
  
”He will destroy himself eventually, Billy.”  
  
”I know…”  
  
”Do you really want to be dragged down in his… his darkness?”  
  
”I already am.”  
  
Silver sighed.  
  
”Trust me, you’re not. Neither am I, but I can handle it better. For now at least. You, on the other hand… you’re simply not vicious enough. It would destroy you, and he knows it.”  
  
”Then why the fuck did he do it in the first place?!”  
  
”Come on, Billy. You may be naive, but you’re not a moron. Take a look at yourself, for Gods sake! At least three in this crew has been mesmerized by you for a fucking eternity now, and that’s only since I got here! Both Lars and what was that fuckers name… Crisp, drooled as you passed by.”  
  
”They ain't drooling six feet under, stupid!”  
  
”That’s not the fucking point! Everyone here respects you. Hell, they adore you and you just don’t have a clue, do you? The only one you take notice of, the one person you can’t take your eyes off, just makes you blind for everyone else! You can’t save him, Billy.”  
  
”He saved me…”  
  
”And he loves you. That doesn’t make it any less fucked up.”  
  
  
  
**CHAPTER 17 (Three years later, B24)**  
He’d stopped caring. Finally. Silver’s words still popped up in his mind sometimes, but he could manage it now. He loves you. Noone had told him that, except for drunken camrades shouting ”we love you, Bones, you fucking bastard”. He still visited the brothel in Tortuga whenever he had the time. Sometimes Silver made him company, but he didn’t choose Patrick anymore. The redheaded whore had somehow lost his attraction, ”not to mention several teeth”, as Silver pointed out.  
  
They used to hit the place together, yet there was no attraction between the two crew men. Silver preferred smooth, short men with svelte manners, especially accompanied with an equally luscious girl with mischievous eyes. Billy on the other hand, only wished to forget. Jonas was the perfect whore in that way. Easy talker, cuddly as a cat with a light laughter and all teeth still in their places. Long, blond hair, a nice ass and quite good with that mouth.  
  
T’was as if he’d manage to bury every ounce of the memory, as if the wound had never existed in the first place. I never loved you, I never really cared and neither did you. The words echoed inside him whenever he happened to linger on the Captains appearence. In fact, he hated the man. So much had happen the last years. The deaths of Mr. Gates and Morley. Silver had lost his boyish appearance, as he got used to the loss of his leg and learned to move with the iron leg the crew made for him. These days, as the Captain’s madness was clear to everyone close to him, Billy was secretly relieved to be left alone. They talked and worked together whenever it was necessary of course, but that was it.  
  
Politics seemed to be the thing occupying the Captain’s thoughts these days. The whole business with Peter Ashe, the death of Mrs. Barlow and Charles Vane being executed, the Captain going all mad… _And he loves you. That doesn’t make it any less fucked up. The only one you take notice of, the one person you can’t take your eyes off, just makes you blind for everyone else… You can’t save him, Billy!_  
  
Silver never mentioned it again, realizing it was best for everyone if it remain buried. The Captain only thought about politics now, or to be more clear: revenge against a country and it’s political system. Grieving Mrs. Barlow and making plans to destroy the civilization was all that mattered to him now. And from a distance, Billy felt the changing behaviour, only not knowing exactly what had been changed. Sometimes he could sense a glimpse of the man he once loved, beneath the rage and hate. A glance, a smile ever so hard to distinguish still made his heart beat in the most ridiculous way. Silver was right about one thing. It was a really fucked up situation.  
  
  
  
**CHAPTER 18 (Three years later, B24, my own idea of what could happen from now on.)**  
It was not yet dawn. Billy sat by the table, waiting. He would come, eventually. In one way or another, this was the end. Not to James, but to Captain Flint. Silver would understand why they had to use his name. Introduce a new ghost in Nassau. But would Flint? And would he understand the other reason Billy didn’t mention to the men present while writing the letter?  
  
The house of Mrs. Barlow and the Captain was no happy place. Maybe it never had been. Billy tried to remember his own home. He hadn’t thought about it in a very long time. Ten years had passed and he had more blood on his hands than his captures ever got from him. He didn’t regret it, thou. At least he’d figured out it was pointless to dwell in what might have been. The memories were not as sharp as before. His mothers smile when she woke him up in the mornings, the scent from fresh bread and his fathers proud look as Billy learned to read, eager to prove his skills by reading loud to his parents by the fire. They were still there, only more muddy and faded.  
  
Billy grew tired waiting and soon he fell asleep, sitting in his chair. A sudden noice woke him up. The Captain stood by the stove, making a fire. Billy swallowed.  
  
”When did you came back?”  
  
”Couple of hours ago.”  
  
”Why didn’t you wake me up?”  
  
”Didn’t have the heart to. I haven’t seen you sleep that peacefully in years. Are you hungry?”  
  
Billy nodded, realizing he hadn’t been eating since former days breakfast. No wonder he’d fallen asleep. The Captain opened his saddle bag, putting a round loaf of bread, brown and fresh, a jar with honey, some boiled eggs and a bottle of cider on the table. He looked amused as he saw Billy’s face.  
  
”Better than shark, I imagine?”  
  
The reference to the storm sweeping them close to death those weeks ago, made them both smile carefully. Fresh food, fresh wounds. They ate in silence and when they’d finish, the Captaing took a glance around the kitchen, sighed heavily. Billy fixed his gaze to the table.  
  
”I know you miss her. Miss’em both…”  
  
The Captains eyes shifted, close to anger and Billy reached out, grabbed his hands.  
  
”I am not stupid, James.”  
  
He’d never used his christian name before, didn’t even know why he did it now. The Captain, James, looked surprised, but not displeased.  
  
”I’ve been wondering how long it would take for you to call me that.”  
  
”Didn’t know you wanted me to.”  
  
”Guess I’ve realized that, finally.”  
  
”What?”  
  
A log from fell down, interrupted them and Billy took his chance of turning his back to James, managing the fire place to avoid the mans gaze. Yet he felt it pinch right through him.  
  
”All this time, Billy… How many years have you wanted to call me by that name?”  
  
When he answered, it was only a whisper, as if his voice couldn’t bare to reveal the truth.  
  
”Ever since you found me. You never understood… I was broken when you found me, then you healed me only to break me again. You were my Captain, my occasional lover and I would go through any hell for you, for a single look. But most of all, you were my savior and I couldn’t even speak your full name.” Billy bite his lip. ”I… I know I can’t be what they were to you. I wouldn’t even dare to assume… I just…”  
  
James rose from the fire and came closer. He pulled the first mate to his chest, lay his hand where he could feel the man’s pulse, pounding as if it was trying to break the skin. James voice were hoarse as he spoke:  
  
”I know about the letter. I was looking for you when Max told me. I know it was your idea.”  
  
Billy didn’t answer. He could only wait. Either James would leave him or kill him, but he couldn’t move. Only wait as the only thing breaking the silence, were their heartbeats. Strangely he didn’t prepare to escape, or even take a hit. He just sat on the chair, his head still resting by James heart.  
  
”No one can bring them back to me, Billy. Not you, nor anyone. I’ve spent too much time in the darkness. The life I had with them is the past. You are the present. Flint and Bones… James McGraw and William Manderly.”  
  
Hearing James speak their true names together, even remembering Billy’s after all this time, made the old pain rise once again, the breathing became faster, upsetting and exciting at the same time.  
  
”Then what am I to you, James? I grow tired trying to save you when I don’t know what’s haunting you. I can’t only be your crew man, I’m certainly not your friend, can’t stand being your occasional lover and I don’t need to be saved anymore.”  
  
”If you could choose anything, regardless of any rules by gods, men or nature, possible or impossible, what would you want to be to me, Billy Bones?”  
  
Billy swallowed, it was no turning back now and to hell with all cautiousness and the rules by gods or men.  
  
”Your husband.”  
  
  
  
**CHAPTER 19 (B24. Continuing from chapter 18, my own idea of what could happen from now on.)**  
The locker made a klicking sound. In the silence of the night, it became loud. Billy fingered on the bracelet. He didn’t remember this particular pendant, but then how many jewels and treasures had he not seen since he got rescued all those years back. Piles of coins, jewellery, expensive fabrics, exotic spices and fragrances from the many plunderings he’d been taking part in, alongside his brothers, his friends. His Captain.  
  
The pendant lay felt chilly against his wrist as he took the necklace with it’s twin and attached it around the James neck. The symbol of Mars, he’d said. Billy doubted anyone in their crew, or anyone they associated with at all, knew about that symbolic. Hidden in the cluster of other bracelets he’d taken as prizes over the years, noone would notice. And noone would come close enough to the Captain to see its twin. He belonged to Billy now.  
  
The formal act itself wasn’t strange to them. The practice of matelotage was a common thing on pirate ships. Two crew men having a short ceremony where they promised to share goods whether it was one of coins or women and take a special responsibility for each other, in battles as well as in sickness. This, however, felt different. As Billy had forced himself to speak out his hidden and truest desire, a voice in his head screamed about madness. Utterly madness. The shift in the Captain’s eyes was so complete, Billy almost thought he had a whole different man in front of him. The silence that emerged after his suggestion, was the most frightening moment Billy had ever experienced. His heart had cut loose completely and as the Captain stepped back, he was certain this was the end of it all. He just couldn’t bare to see the man leave.  
  
Only he didn’t. After seconds that seemed like years, he felt the Captain close to him again. Warm, rough and shivering hands put a thin link around his wrist, sealing it with a kiss on the locker. The kiss made Billy open his eyes and as he saw his Captain’s face, he realized with a chock, there were tears in the green eyes. When Billy took the necklace put in his hand, and fulfilled the ritual, the Captain kissed him. T’was not that kind of wedding kisses, Billy had seen as a boy, quick and shy, but a deep, breathtaking moment of utter exposure. As they separated for a moment, Billy lay his hand on the Captain’s cheek.  
  
”You’re mine now, James. My life companion. My husband…”  
  
”As you are mine, until the sea swallow us both.”  
  
  
  
**CHAPTER 20 (B24. Continuing from chapter 19, my own idea of what could happen from now on.)**  
The only self reflecting thought that came over him, was the thought of what his parents would say if they could see him. His big smile made James rise his eyebrows.  
  
”What’s so funny?”  
  
”Only thought ’bout what my folks would say, if they could see me now.”  
  
He’d never spoke about his parents with a smile before, and certainly not with this mischievous glimpse in his suddenly not so innocent eyes. James smiled back, knowing Billy didn’t speak about the old wound of grief and regret. The first mates, no, his husbands face glowed with happiness. The stood nearby the bed, still dressed, and Billy lowered his eyes.  
  
”I made you my husband. Now you make me yours… Or I’ll fill in for a fucking divorce.”  
  
James laughed and pulled him close.  
  
”I’ll try not to disappoint you… my all but innocent husband. Just so we’re clear: we are exclusive now, right?”  
  
”Damn right we are.”  
  
”Thank God. Then I don’t have to slay certain parts of the brothel employees in Tortuga.”  
  
”Fuck.. Silver told you, didn’t he?”  
  
”He did.”  
  
”Fucking bastard. But I guess I should thank him.”  
  
”You know, for a while I thought that you and he…”  
  
”Hell no!”  
  
James smiled, just as mischievous as Billy.  
  
”The most expensive one, he told me. The redhead.”  
  
”I longed for years. You can hardly blame me for seeking a substitute.”  
  
”I don’t blame you, stupid. I only wish I’d known earlier.”  
  
Billy rose his eyebrows in amusement.  
  
”You’re not gonna harm him, I hope? After all, I put out with a great deal of your mess through the years.”  
  
”You have. Of course I’m not gonna harm him. Silver, on the other hand…”  
  
”If t’wasn’t for him, this wouldn’t have happened.”  
  
”Well, nothing’s happened yet, has it? Husband…”  
  
  
  
**CHAPTER 21 (B24. Continuing from chapter 20, my own idea of what could happen from now on.)**  
Words were unnecessary now and Billy shut his eyes as James unclothed him. The warm, gentle hands pulled up his shirt from his trousers and peeled it off. His upper body got covered with kisses all the way from his collarbones down to the belly button, making him moan with impatience as touches like this had made him do before. But there was no hurry. This was not to be one of the hesitant moments they’d been sharing together in the past. There was nothing cold, insecure or distant in James’ touch. He explored Billy’s body with the tenderness only a loving husband would give his long yearned for spouse, not leaving a single piece of skin untouched.  
  
All naked, Billy did the same procedure with James. The slightly freckled skin with battle scars, the muscular chest and flat, hairless stomach was an even more thrilling sight now, then the first time they’d been together. The warm skin, the hard muscles and their different body scents combined, unblunted from liquor or fear, made him almost desperate with need. Just to lean back on James, having his arms around him, feeling the hardness embrocate against his back, the strong hand enfolding his aching erection… This time James didn’t ask for permission.  
  
He made him lie down, kissing him with a passion Billy hardly knew existed. T’was torment. Sweet, tantalising torment the first mate had never experienced before. James drawing circles of pleasure with the tip of his tongue all over his chest, making him whimper when reaching the nipples. As James moved further down in a slow, teasing way, placing hot breaths and light kisses on his eager cock and then embracing it in a single, hot touch, all smooth and wet, Billy just lost it. Every last bit of control, fear and effort to restrain himself shattered to pieces. Cries out of pleasure filled the room as he felt the tingleling brush from James’ tongue on the most sensitive part of his cock.  
  
”Jesus… You’re killing me, James! Oh God… ”  
  
The orgasm ran through his body, making every bit of him limp from exhausting pleasure. Waiting for his husband to catch breath, James lay down, embraced him and softly caressed his back. Remaining all still for a while, slowly reviving Billy’s lust with nothing but the pressure from his own groin, he then let his fingers find their way from his husbands hard, muscular thighs to his buttocks, squeezing them with a lustful grip that made the blood return to Billy’s member, once again filling it with need.  
  
He’d been waiting with patience for many years now, not only for Billy, but for a man’s touch. And what a man it was… James swallowed, suddenly not sure whether Billy would want this particular thing or not. He slowly moved his fingers, making just a single, light stroke, exploring the limits of his husbands lust. A gasp and sudden tension made him hesitate, withdrawing his hand.  
  
”Oh no, don’t ya dare back off now!”  
  
Billy’s voice, thick from need, was the evidence he could wish for.  
  
”Wait. We need the flask.”  
  
Billy didn’t ask what flask his husband was referring to. He just waited. James returned with a small flask, making Billy turn on the side, laying down behind him. A scent of herbs reached him and then he felt it. Slow and gently his husbands finger, all slippery with oil, pushed itself inside him, making him curse and gasp, grabbing the sheet and writhe like a serpent.  
  
”Oh Jesus… Fuck! How’s it even possible… Christ almighty, what are ya doing to me, James?!”  
  
James, all stunned from Billy’s exposed emotions, nibbled his ear, whispering:  
  
”What are you yearning for, Billy? Tell me…”  
  
Billy, all messy from the feelings James touch triggered, pushed himself against the hand, cursing and moaning as the hand withdrew.  
  
”You, for fuck’s sake! You, James! If you stop now I swear I’ll… Oh, fuck!”  
  
James worked him up carefully, until he couldn’t bare to wait any longer. All he wanted was to penetrate that tight entrence, to fuck Billy senseless, ’til he’d beg him to stop. Billy stopped moaning, just breathed heavily as his husbands cock, dripping with oil, slowly filled him. James leaned forward and kissed him.  
  
”Is it… is it alright?”  
  
Billy just nodded, smiling with eyes half shut, biting his lip in anticipation. James fucked him slowly, kissing him, nibbling his ear and while thrusting deeper, Billy could do nothing but surrender to the pleasure conquering his body. James was delirious. The hot, tight feeling from the needy, sensitive skin around his cock, the sight of Billy’s eyes shutted in deepest pleasure and the whimpers and cries from his soft lips made him crazy with lust, unable to hold back much longer. He took Billy’s cock and began to stroke it, in the same rythm as the thrusts, driving his husband to the edge. Billy moaned, clearly trying to restrain himself.  
  
”I’m think I’m gonna… James, I’m… Oh, God! Christ almighty… James!”  
  
Billy felt the hot liquid inside him as he reached climax, squirting all over his husbands belly.  
  
  
  
**CHAPTER 22 (B24. Continuing from chapter 21, my own idea of what could happen from now on.)**  
James was still asleep, one arm around his husband, his face all calm and peaceful. Billy smiled. The night had been a long one, filled with nothing but loving touches, tender glances and more. He’d never dreamt of a wedding night of any sort, but if he had, he knew it would’ve been just like this.  
  
The house was hot, even thou t’was early. Billy went up, carefully not to wake up James, who seemed to have the slumber of his life. Billy put on his trousers and quietly opened the door. The morning air was refreshing and for the first time since leaving home, Billy didn’t feel scattered and empty in any way. Being taken from his family had been the worst thing that had ever happen to him and there’d been a time when he thought nothing could ever heal that wound. He closed his eyes, imaging he could see them:  
  
_Mother, father... I wish you knew it didn’t end up all bad. Guess this wasn’t how you pictured me on my wedding day thou, if you ever thought ’bout it at all. Would like to think you’d be happy for me, thou. Strangely as it is, being press ganged gave me the one thing I needed most, something the civilized world would’ve denied me… I still miss you both. Some days are more painful than others, but I’m used to it. Makes me sad you never knew what happened to me. Didn’t know how lucky I was to have folks like you, but I guess you don’t appreciate such things ’til it’s been taken away… He’s a difficult man and I’m not sure either of us are any good husband material, but it is what it is and I wouldn’t change it for the world…_  
  
The rising sun warmed his face and he opened his eyes, taking a deep breath. T’was a beautiful morning and there still was a little time of peace to enjoy before they’d watch the civilized world burn. He turned around to get back inside, as he detected a bottle by the door step. He picked it up, t’was rum, and a good sort, no doubt ’bout that. Detatched to the bottle, there was a note. He unfolded it:  
  
_Best of wishes on your matelotage, maniacs! You deserve each other. I’m not sure why I didn’t kill you in your sleep, guess I somehow started to care for you in some fucked up way.  
  
Yours truly, Long John Silver  
  
PS. If you fuck up now, I WILL kill you both. I don’t waste the best rum in Nassau on quitters._  
  
Billy smiled and went back inside.  
  
  
**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work and want to keep reading, please let me know. And a MAJOR THANKS to all wonderful stories about Billy and James I've read here. Can't get enough of them! This is the last part of "The Savior".


End file.
